The Dream
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Vincent has a dream and races to find Catherine. What was his dream about find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Beauty and the Beast Characters

The Dream

_ Vincent found himself walking through the woods. The full moon was shining with the stars to aid his way. His cloak covering his face as he felt the ground beneath his feet, as the cool breeze flowed around his fur. He didn't know why but he was heading towards a cemetery. Pulling the gate open he went inside seeing rows of tombstones. Death was around him and he became Vincent's guide. Like he was supposed to see something important and he began to feel scared._

_ He wished his Catherine was here. Yet, he was trying to feel her to see if her courage would make its way to him. But he couldn't sense her at all like she was not on this Earth. He was about to turn away to find her to see if she had been harmed in some way. Yet, a grave caught his eye as he walked over to it and knelt down. Rubbing the dust away a word in bold letters revealed a name, _**Here lies Catherine Chandelier**_. Tears fell from his face as he stared in disbelief at the name. "No, it can't be no," he cried as tears fell from his face. His heart felt like a knife was being plunged into his body. Stepping away from the grave as he let out an inhuman roar, as the pain continued. His worse dream came true, Catherine was dead._

Vincent awoke with a jerk as he found himself not in a cemetery but in his chambers. His heart was pounding as tears filled his face. "Catherine," he called softly but he saw only the small candle he lit in his room. Getting up he grabbed his cloak and raced down the tunnels silently but quickly. He made his way to the entrance to the park. Stepping out into the night similar to his dream making him fearful and he race towards Catherine's apartment. No one saw him for everyone seemed asleep as he climbed up to the balcony and tapped on her window. He waited to see her but no one came. Tapping again he waited but Catherine did not come. "Catherine it is me, Vincent," he called silently tapping again.

Catherine was in her bed as her eyes opened to an urgent tapping. "Vincent," she called sleepily. Getting her robe on she went to the balcony to see if it was Vincent for she felt him but she had been wrong before. Opening the door she saw him and felt a great deal of pain and relief coming from him. "Vincent, what is wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh Catherine," he said in a relieved tone. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. "My sweet Catherine you are safe," he whispered kissing the top of her head as tears fell from his face onto her.

"Vincent what is wrong I feel so much sadness coming from you? Is it Father? Or Mouse oh please tell me the kids are okay? What about the others?" Catherine asked looking up at him with fearful eyes.

"They are fine but I need you to come with me," Vincent said.

"Okay come with you where?" Catherine asked softly.

"Down Below please Catherine, I need you to come with me now," he said almost pleading with her.

"First tell me why?" Catherine asked feeling the pain and fear growing deeper inside him. He turned away from her resting his hands on the balcony railing.

"I dare not talk about it. It is too painful," he said shedding tears again.

"Vincent tell me, I am here for you," Catherine said placing a hand on his shoulders. He fell to the floor as she sat by him.

"I had a dream I was in a cemetery on a night like this. I was afraid and I tried to sense you so your courage could flow into me. But I could not sense you Catherine; it was like you were not on this Earth. I wanted to leave to find you thinking you were hurt. But then I saw a grave," he said closing his eyes unable to say the next part.

"What happened when you saw the grave Vincent?" Catherine asked even though she thought she already knew.

"I saw your, I saw your name Catherine," he cried. He cried as she hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly afraid to let her go.

"It is okay Vincent I am here. I am not dead and I am not leaving you," she told him. She placed a hand on his face as he put his hand in hers. Kissing her hand softly as tears fell onto her hand.

"If I ever lost you, I don't know what I would do. You are my world Catherine and I fear for you every day when you are near me. I want you to be Below with me but I know that Above is your world. And people need you here to help them. I am scared that one day you will need me and I will be too late to save you," he said looking away.

"Listen to me Vincent, I fear for you too. Every day when you visit me I worry someone will see you. When I am in danger and you rescue me I fear you will die protecting me and it would be my fault. But know this we will face anything together because we are survivors. I love you Vincent and I always will," Catherine told him.

"I love you Catherine," Vincent said and he felt her kiss his lips like the first time after her father died and she returned to the world Above.

"Now you have to return to the tunnels and I will see you tomorrow. I have much work to do," Catherine said.

"Please Catherine just a few more moments," he said not wanting to let her go just yet.

"Alright let me light some candles and I will read some poetry to you," she said. After an hour of reading poetry Catherine's head began to droop. Vincent took the book from her and carried her to her room. Lying the sheets and blanket on her as he stroked her hair and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Catherine I will see you again tomorrow night and I love you," he said softly. A smile was her response as her dreams took her. Vincent returned to the world Below and went back to sleep, dreaming of him and Catherine walking down a meadow in the daylight. Waiting for another night to be with her but for now he knew she was safe and for now that brought him peace.

The end

Author's Note: This is my first Beauty and the Beast fanfic so I hope you all liked it and please review. Till next time.


End file.
